


Bed Sheets

by sluttydreams (orphan_account)



Series: International Fanworks Day [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Fluff, IFDrabble, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submissive Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sluttydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy International Fanworks Day! I am working on other fics, but I was like why not join in on this? So here we are! Kudos and enjoy, one day these drabbles will be in another fic *wink* *wink*</p><p>Follow me:<br/><a href="http://twitter.com/stylindolls">Twitter</a><br/><a href="http://hazandboo.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Bed Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Happy International Fanworks Day! I am working on other fics, but I was like why not join in on this? So here we are! Kudos and enjoy, one day these drabbles will be in another fic *wink* *wink*
> 
> Follow me:  
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/stylindolls)  
> [Tumblr](http://hazandboo.tumblr.com)

Harry couldn’t breathe.

He was being manipulated to the point where he couldn’t coherent words. The skies were nothing, but shades of dark purple. Lips contrasting the scene with hot pink textures. Inside a lavish hotel room he was underneath another man’s arms, holding him down on to the bed. Lips peppering his chest, stomach, thighs, and sucking in the sweet skin with rough and thin lips.

Harry’s back arched into the air as hips pushed down, sucking in air all while his curls were tossed messily over silk pillows.

Sweet three words leaving his wet lips, “ _Fuck me Louis._ ”


End file.
